Hetalia x Reader Lemons
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: A series of Country x reader lemons featuring original as well as alternate universe countries. All characters belong to Himaruya.
1. 2P! America: Blood Love

Lemon: Blood Love

Allen grumbled as he climbed through the back window of his home, tossing his bloodied bat in the corner as he feet hit the floor. He ran a hand through his blood damped hair, taking off his boots to clean later. He could hear a woman singing in one of the rooms above him, making a smirk climb to his lips. The man quietly stalked to the stairs, pausing before he made his way up them. He stuck his head in the back room, a tidy little office. A _ haired woman sat at the desk, typing away on the computer, her bangs falling into her face as she let a sigh escape her. She pushed her hair back, lifting her gaze back to the screen. That's when Allen made his move, placing his gloved hands over her pretty _ eyes. The woman smiled softly for a moment, then frowned deeply as her nose crinkled.

"Allen Jones get those nasty, blood covered gloves off my face. Now."

The man pouted pulling hands back to pull the gloves off as she turned around. "Oh come on babe, there's not THAT much blood on them."

She rolled her eyes. "They're soaked! Do you not remember my number one rule?"

"I forgot my keys... So I couldn't get into the garage." he shrugged.

"Al, you should have gone straight to the garage and undressed. I will not have you tracking blood through my house!" her eyes narrowed, her lips settling into a tight line. "Take those bloody clothes off and put them in the washer."

He smirked, pulling off his infamous bomber jacket. "Oh, you want me to take these "bloody clothes" off? Then I will. Anything for you, right babe?"

The woman's eyes went wide. "Wait, that's not what I-"

But she cut off as his shirt was pulled over his head, ruffling his hair. He grinned, watching her eyes rake over his chest as he started on his belt.

"Hey _ it looks like you're enjoying the show." Allen chuckled, lifting her chin with one hand, and using the other to step out of his jeans and toss them away. "I thought this wasn't what you meant."

"Uh, uhm..." she blinked slowly, shifting her gaze down to watch that free hand mess with the elastic of his boxers. "Do you want me to take these off too? Or would you rather I took these clothes away?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, making her eyes narrow once more as she lifted a hand. He was unprepared for her to slap him straight across the face, the engagement ring she wore leaving a small bruise; though the shock that hit him was replaced by a fierce arousal as she shoved him away from her, a sneer gracing that pretty little face of hers as she pushed him against a bookshelf.

"Go put those damned clothes of your the laundry room and then take a fucking bath you jackass." she pulled her hands from his shoulders, turning on her heel to walk out of the office. "And while you're at it, re-lock whatever window you used to get in."

Allen smirked, watching her hips sway as she stalked from the room. But he sighed, gathering his clothes. If there was one reason, and one reason only for the shiny little ring he had damn-near killed himself to put on her finger, it was because he was hopelessly, no, impossibly attracted to her on such a level it came off as obsessive to anyone who didn't know them. Of course, another reason being that the fiery babe had an attitude that made his blood pump every time he witnessed it. And that moment, after having her push him around like that, his blood was pumping hard. So he decided to listen to her, knowing he could make it work to his advantage later. However as he dumped his clothes in the washer an idea hit him, making him look down at his tightening boxers. He pulled them off, giving his hardening member a quick stroke as he dumped the cloth alongside the rest of his outfit.

It only took a few moments for him to get back up stairs, stimulating himself the entire way to their bedroom. He found his "dearly beloved" in the room, digging through one of the drawers on the dresser, finally pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a black wife-beater. He saw her glance around, not noticing him as he ducked back into the hall, wanting to see what she was doing. His dear lover clicked her tongue, pulling off her shirt and making him stiffen in more ways than one as he realized the baggy shirt had been hiding her unbound breast. He didn't even realize that he had started pumping his shaft, slowly, teasingly as she leaned over to pick up his shirt. She pulled it on, making him bite his lip when he saw how well it fit her. But then, then she pulled off her pants, and made the mistake of leaning over to remove them, and giving him a view at her bare ass, making him drool as he realized she was wearing a little thong. He tried to muffle a moan as he gave his leaking shaft a harder pump, closing his eyes and feeling his tongue ring hit his teeth as he started imagining the sweet, sweet pussy of his fiancee surrounding his length. Oh how badly he wanted to sink his dick in that tight, wet pussy!

But then, just as he was about to climax, he felt something flick the head, his eyes flying open to see his fiancee kneeling in front of him, leaning over and breathing down his shaft as she pushed his hands away. Allen groaned as her mouth finished the job that his hands had started, sucking him for only a few moments before his cum shot down her throat. He watched her lick him clean, like a kitten lapping up milk before she licked away the little bit trying to escape from the corner of her mouth. Her _ eyes narrowed seductively when she looked up at him, lifting herself until her shirt covered chest rubbed against his manhood. Allen watched her curiously, gasping when she lifted the shirt just enough to guide his length underneath and between her boobs. He couldn't hold in the moans that escaped him as she rubbed her tits against him, smirking up at him.

"Allen Jones, you're such a naughty boy." she seemed to purr. "Did that little bit of shoving really get you started?"

His eyes widened as her words reached him. "Wait... You did that on purpose?!"

"Of course, haven't you ever noticed that I always get so horny after you come home from those little murder sprees? Heh, so when I heard you coming back up stairs I decided to... get changed." she smirked, pressing her soft mounds against him a little tighter. "I knew you'd be watching, and that's why I chose your clothes to wear. But~ I was interrupted before I could finish up~"

Allen stiffened when she lifted her ass up enough to pull one of his hands to stroke her... bare womanhood. He felt how wet she was as she started making him touch her, waiting for his shock to wear off. And when it did, she wasn't just put on her ass in the hallway, she put on her ass, pinned underneath the tanned ball player, and forced to bear witness as he pushed his length past her wet folds. Her head fell back as a loud moan tore out of her. Allen leaned down to bite her neck, leaving large marks all across the soft skin before he pulled his shirt from her body.

"You damn bitch. You call me naughty, yet you set all this shit up?" he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders, dragging them down his back. "You are a fucking tease, and I hate being teased. You of all people should know that _."

The woman let out a yelp when he squeezed her hips, yanking up one of her legs to put on his shoulder. "A-Allen~"

God.

Damn.

Allen hissed through a wicked grin that spread on his face. She knew he loved to hear her moan like that, and judging by the lustful shine in her _ eyes she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. However, he also knew that she wouldn't dare try to put him in the bitch's place.

She never challenged him when he was punishing her, and he was most definitely punishing her at that moment. I mean seriously, he was fucking her in the hallway!

"A-A-All~en!" he pounded into her harder, loving the way she moaned his name. But just as she started to tighten around him, he pulled out, making her snarl viciously as that blissful end escaped her. She glared up at him as he got to his feet, stroking himself as he smirked down at her.

"Oh my _. Are you upset? Feeling," he chuckled. "TEASED?"

"You sick bastard." she rubbed her legs together, but he stopped her when he picked her up. The woman yelped as she was slung over his shoulder, her chest hitting his back. She squirmed, feeling his shoulder dig into her stomach, but then she shouted in surprised when he let her slip a little, his shoulder now against her exposed vital regions. She felt her face heat up when he turned his head, breathing on the sensitive flesh.

"Ah! Al don't do that!" she tried to get away, only to be dumped on the bed. Al didn't even give her a chance to sit up before he had her legs on his shoulders, dipping down to lick and nip at her swollen southern lips. He sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue ring to make her loudest moan yet rip out of her throat.

He could tell he had made her sensitive to the touch.

That was just what he wanted.

He wanted to tease her, make her squirm, until she begged him to take her. He wanted her to know the frustration of not getting what she wanted until she was forced to go to any length to get it. Allen licked his lips as he slowly traced her vital regions with a finger, dipping between the drenched folds only to withdrawal not even a second later. She whined and whimpered, pouting up at him and looking just so innocently cute he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead in an almost endearing way. But then he wrapped his fingers through her _ hair, using it to tilt her head back and attack her neck once more. However while he was focused on that he didn't notice her hand sneaking down to his lower back. At least, not until she started massaging the area, making him sigh blissfully as she rubbed the knot out of the painfully tight muscles.

"All~en!" she breathed, "All~en!"

"What is it babe?" he lifted his lips from her neck, tilting his head to the side just enough to lock his redden gaze on her _ one. "_?"

She moved her hands to tangle in his hair, but in a surprise move placed his ear over her heart. It was something she hadn't done before, so he was surprised when he heard her heart fluttering in her chest. "Please, stop teasing me so much... I've been waiting for you to get home all day!"

The man glanced up at her, gulping when he saw the warmth in her eyes. He could see a slight agitation growing under that warmth, making him feel just a little guilty about teasing her so much.

But not enough to make him stop.

"Sorry _, but this is your punishment."

She huffed, rolling her eyes, but he didn't miss her smirk. "Fine..."

"But," her smirk was replaced by a confused look. "I will listen to this," he kissed her heart, making her smile. Allen moved her legs onto his hips, resting his ear over her heart as he pushed his length back into her wet pussy, loving how tight it had become, and smirking when her heart fluttered again. She moaned, her head falling against the pillows, but her gaze stayed on him. He kissed her collarbone as he began to pound into her, using his elbows to support himself as he picked up speed. He found that he could tell that she liked it just by listening to her heart race when he moved a certain way or used a certain amount of force. Despite her touch facade, he realized she did in fact feel pain when he did it in ways that made him feel good. So despite knowing that he would lose out on some of the pleasure Allen pulled out, making her look at him in confusion. She watched him as he gently pulled her up to sit on his lap.

Wait... Gently?

_ gasped in surprise when he re-entered her, but it was more from what he did next. He lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head to watch her. He could see how confused she was, and honestly he didn't blame her. He had been her first back in college, and even then he didn't let her top.

He.

Never.

Did.

The woman bit her lip, deciding to try out the new position by giving a little bounce. Allen was pleasantly surprised at the pleasure that coursed through him from such a little movement, but his head fell back and his hands moved to grip at the sheets when she started to repeat the motion, bouncing as moans poured from both their throats. Their moans grew louder and louder as they both neared their ends, and Allen sat up to pull her into a deep, violently passionate kiss. He felt her reach her climax, her inner walls clenching around him as he reached his own. She didn't seem to care as she broke off to yell his name, his cum filling her until it overflowed. Allen finally lay her down, pulling out of her before tossing the blanket over her. She smiled, hugging his pillow as he chuckled, turning to head for the bathroom.

At least, until fierce pounding and a yell reached them from the front door.

"Police! Open the door now!"

Allen clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "Hey babe go get that. I'm taking a shower."

He didn't have to check to see if she would, he soon heard her walking down the stairs. But as he started a shower to clean himself he was surprised to hear blood chilling screeches coming from the kitchen area below the bathroom. However when his dear fiancee walked into the room, blood splattered across her naked body, he laughed.

"Damn babe!"

"Shut up and move over." she pushed him against the shower wall, smirking as his arms snaked around her. "Fine, but I'm not letting you go~"

The woman rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek as the blood washed from their bodies stained the tile. "Who said I wanted you to?"

"Good, then I won't."

"Good."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What do we need to do about the body in the kitchen...?"

"...That is the absolute sexiest thing I've heard you say today."


	2. America: Special Sauce

Special Sauce Student! America x Student! Reader

Requested Story

Alfred whistled happily as he made his way to the dorm room of his longtime best friend/crush _, holding in one hand a large McDonald's bag, and in the other a single, large, coke. He smiled brightly as he stopped outside her door, lightly kicking it with his foot. He could hear the soft footsteps of the girl racing to open it, and knew she had recognized the sound. The door flew open seconds later, and he found himself greeted by messy after-shower curls of _ hair that hid the bright _ eyes of his friend. She gave him a toothy grin, stepping aside for him to enter before she swiped the drink, not even pausing to register the two straws in it. She simply took a sip, closing the door before motioning for the blonde to follow her to her paper-covered living room. Textbooks and notes covered the couch and coffee table, the only clear spot being a circle in the floor, where he assumed she had been sitting.

"So what is it this time? Trig?"

"Nope."

"Social Studies?"

"Guess again."

"Phsycology?"

"Nu-uh." she frowned, giving him a look he easily recognized as her embarrassed frustration.

"You don't mean..."

"Yep..."

He groaned, his free hand meeting his forehead. "Oh _! American history? Really?"

"Hey it's not my fault!" she scowled, crossing her arms. "The teacher's a bitch..."

"Uh-huh, sure." he smiled, shaking his head. "Come on, why don't you take a break and split this with me. I brought you a Big Mac~"

He heard her stomach growl at the mention of her favorite food. So he laughed, turning on his heel to go to the clean kitchen table. _ followed quickly, sitting down mere moments after he began pulling the food out of the bag.

"One BM and a side of fries for the lady," he gave her a wink, making her giggle. "And a BM with a side of a half-a-carton of fries for me."

"You ate on the way here, didn't you?"

"Yup." Alfred grinned, sitting down to open his big mac. However, just as he was raising it to his mouth for first, deliscious bite, he heard _ yelp lightly. His gaze shot up, only to see the special sauce from her burger, rolling down her chest and arm. It was then that he noticed her white tank top clingling to her chest, and felt the heat surge. But he had to look away.

'No! _'s my friend! I shouldn't think about her like this!' "W-where are the napikins _?"

She glared at her chest, sitting down her burger to get up. "I got it..."

The man gulped, watching her hips sway as she walked over to the counter to grab her paper towels. Of course, he couldn't help but stare at her cute little ass, only covered by a pair of booty shorts. His gaze traveled down her legs, then back up to her face when he noticed she had turned to him again. However, she had her hand on her hip and an eyebrow arched.

"Al, were you just checking me for more sauce or checking me out?"

"Uh... Sauce?" he tried to laugh, but he knew she could tell how fake it was. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking down for a mere second as she walked over.

"Then why the salute?"

Alfred gasped, looking down at the tent in his boxers as his face went ablaze. "Ah! _-_ I swear this isn't-"

"What I think it is? Well, Alfred, I think it is, and I think you were crossing a boundary."

"I-I... I better go...!" he jumped up, but got side tracked when the sudden move knocked his chair over, tripping him when he made a move to leave. Once again luck wasn't with him, as he fell straight onto his friend, trapping her against the tile and making his blush intensify. However he was shocked when she didn't seem fazed, instead giving him a smile.

"Does this mean you really do like me?"

He gulped, but nodded. "Yeah... Wait, what do you-"

"Arthur told me." she giggled. "Because I was upset and he was trying to cheer me up."

"Why were you upset?" Alfred seemed curious now, almost forgetting about their current position until she wrapped her legs around him.

"I told him I liked you, but was worried that you didn't fell the same. I was trying to get some advice on how to tell you." she smirked, "But I guess that won't be neccessary now."

He gulped, but let her pull him down into a kiss. His hands hesitantly found their way to her waist, making her gasp when he pulled her up against him. Of course, that only gave him an opportunity to shove his tongue past her lips, tangling with hers as he let his hands wander over her body. Clearly _ was enjoying it, as she soon started grinding her hips against his, and making a moan part both their lips. However Alfred didn't let her stop there, her grabbed the edge of her tank top and pulled up over her head, unzipping the front of her favorite sports bra soon after. The woman blushed feverishly, but Alfred was overjoyed when she didn't try to cover herself. So her decided to reward her, leaning down to cover her breasts with butterfly kisses, just as he had done so many times in his little fantasies.

Of course, he would be the first to admit that fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing, not now that he was actually able to touch and tease the soft mounds he had spent so much imagining. His partner could only moan, tangling her fingers in his hair as he licked, nipped, and sucked at her nipples, turning them into hard, rosy nubs before she had even the slightest chance to do anything. But then Alfred pulled back, sitting up, and making her protest. However her protests quickly turned into yelps of surprise when he lifted her up, carrying her off to her bedroom. She was quickly set on the bed, and could only watch in anticipation as he removed his letterman, then his shirt and pants, before he pulled her shorts off of her. Left in only her panties she couldn't help but blush, more so when he decided to run a hand down her thigh, taking her panties with it. _ whimpered, letting him push her onto her back, and watched him get out of his boxers. The sight of his thick length standing fully erect in front of her made her gasp, and gave Alfred a boost of confidence.

The man leaned over her, trapping her in another kiss as his hand ghosted up her inner thigh, making her gasp when his fingers started toying with her bottom lips, soon diving past them to enter her wet cavern. _ had to break away then, her head rolling back to give him plenty of room to attack her neck as his fingers scissored and stretched her tight pussy. She was already soaking wet, and his devious fingers were only making it worst. But she knew he was doing it for a reason.

He knew she was still a virgin.

"_," he moaned softly against her neck, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." she nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair as he nuzzled against the soft skin. He reached down to hold her free hand in his, intertwining their fingers before he used the other to guide her legs up onto his hips. The woman whimpered when she felt him start to enter her, but Alfred was more than surprised when her back arched, her loudest moan yet ripping from her throat. It made him smile, confident that she wasn't in pain, before he gave an experimental buck. _ fell flat on the bed with another loud moan, pulling her hand out of his to wrap around his shoulders. His hands once again made their way to her hips, holding on to her as he started to move. Soon he had found a nice, steady pace that got the most joyful moans out of her, and it wasn't long before he had to use a hand to hold himself up, finding his end coming much sooner than he had anticipated. However he was bound and determined to make her reach that end as well, so his hand soon darted down to rub her sensitive clit.

Her back arched once more, her body starting to shake and writhe in plesure as her end grew nearer. She pulled him as close to her as she could, moaning into his ear as soon as it hit.

"A-ah~! Alfred~!"

"S-shit _!" he groaned, holding her close as his own end hit, making him fill her up with his cum. "_-_~!"

He felt her moan into his neck, holding him closer. "A-Al it's so hot~!"

Alfred felt his blush return with a vengence as he pulled out. "D-don't say that!"

_ giggled quietly, sitting up to wrap her arms back around him. "But it was..."

He sighed, giving a little smile before he pulled her down to lay with him on her bed. "Fine, just keep it to yourself."

"Fine..." she sighed, nuzzling into his chest.

"So when's the test?"

"What?"

"In history...?"

"..."

"..."

"Sh~it!"


End file.
